


So Much (Frerard Oneshot)

by Sodapopandritalin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodapopandritalin/pseuds/Sodapopandritalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy (and sappy) oneshot. The product of my singleness and boredness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much (Frerard Oneshot)

"Dammit!" I hear Gerard shout from downstairs. We have been together for 7 years now, and married for 2. I traipsed down the stairs in my pajamas. On my way down, I glanced at the clock on the wall. 2:30AM. Sighing, I made my way to Gee's "studio". It was the second bedroom. But my husband is an artist, so he prefers us to call it "what it should be called". Tip-toeing down the hall, I see a warm light coming out of the half open door. I stood in the doorway and looked at him. He was hunched over a cream-colored canvas; his jet-black hair a curtain over his pale face. The white of his face drastically contrasted against his hair. His sweater was rolled up to his elbows and his hands were covered in splashes of paint. His right hand was steady as he dragged the paintbrush over the canvas. Apparently he heard me fidget, because he turned around and smiled. His small white teeth catching the light.

"Hey darlin'," he mumbles as he gets up to greet me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I lean up to press my lips gently to his. He looks at me lovingly. "It's so late, why are you up?"

"You, mister," I say poking his nose. He chuckled.

"Oh sorry. I dripped some blue paint on in the desk and momentarily freaked out."

I shrugged in his arms and giggled. "Eh. That desk is so old...I don't care."

"Didn't think you would," he whispers. I looked into his eyes and he tilted my chin up gently only to crash his lips against mine. Our lips moved together and I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in my mouth, tangling it with mine. His mouth tasted like nicotine and coffee and just-Gerard. His arms tightened around my waist and I slung my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. He pulled me close and left a trail of kisses from my mouth to my neck. I let out a small moan as he sucked at the area between my neck and my shoulder, probably leaving a mark. Then, he moved back to my mouth and gingerly pecked my lips. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you," I whispered, barely audible.

"I love you too," he whispered back. He kisses me once more and mumbles against my lips, "so much Frankie." We pull away, apart from our hands which stay intwined. Leading him over to the desk, I ask quietly,

"What are you working on?"

"A unicorn for Mikey," he laughed. I laughed too. My brother-in-law is such a dork. Gerard placed his hands on my hips as he talked to me. "He asked me to paint one because he didn't really want to get a tattoo of one," Gerard mused. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"God, Mikey is such a weirdo!" I giggled.

"Yeah he is," Gerard giggled back.

"Hey it's almost 3 in the morning Gee. You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I know. I got caught up." I leaned up and pecked his lips once more before he put one arm on my back and one under my knees and picked me up bridal-style. I squeaked in surprise and he carried me up to our room. We layed down to finally go to bed and I snuggled up to him, my back against his chest, his arm around my waist. I could feel his chest steadily rising and falling against my back and his cool breath on my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm Em, and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
